sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
SDGO Wiki
Welcome to the SDGO Wiki IRC info: #SDGCFO * Buff/Ailment Table * Capsule Machines * Community Events * Items * Melee and Knockdowns * Mission Guides * Mixing / Plans * Mobile Armours/Fortresses and Alternate Modes * Operators * PVP maps * Quest List * Questions? * Rank Table * Rookie Guide * Skills * Skill Parts * Song List * Suit EXP Tables * Turn off Nagle Algorithm * ... Game News New Capsule Machine released: #47 New S rank: Gundam Double X New A rank: Gundam X New CR rank: Tieren (Commander Space Type) New C rank: Tieren (Long-Range Cannon Type) New C rank: Tieren (Space Type) New CU rank: 105 Dagger (CU) Wiki News There are currently 309 units in the game. The new units may be missing some info. Thanks for the help everyone. We now have a page for Community Events hosted by the community! --ShanaMia 21:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Event News 1) From March 18-24, vote on one of the following Capsule Machines and the top 3 will be discounted 30%, 25%, and 20% from March 25 until the April patch! You can vote for Capsule Machines 16, 30, 35, 38, 41, and 42! 2) Players at Sergeant Major rank or over can team with players at Master Sergeant or under! Team leaders will get 10% of the team's obtained rank EXP as points and team members will get 20% of their obtained rank EXP as points! 3) From March 25 to April, the following BS-ranks, normally only obtainable by getting plans from finishing some rather difficult quests, will be available in the shop! Astray Red Frame "Powered Red", GP-02A "Physalis", Astray Blue Frame Second L (Lohengrin Launcher), Re-GZ BWS, and Qubeley (Mass production model) (Active cannon)! Patch News Operation Gundam Capture mission added. Beat it on any difficulty for a chance to obtain a Tieren (High Maneuver Type) plan, or expert difficulty for a chance to obtain a Tieren Taozi plan. SDGO or SD Gundam Online, is a Korean game developed by Softmax and published by Netmarble. It is a 3rd person shooter with PvP rooms and mission rooms, and will soon have a campaign styled game mode. PvP supports 8 players beit free for all or 4v4. Missions support 4 player teams. There is a clan system implemented in the game as well. Currently the game has been licensed out to China (under 9you), Hong Kong (under 9you) and Taiwan (under wasabii). The game itself is based around the fundamentals of rock paper scissors. Scissor type suits do great against paper, but are weak to rock and likewise for the other suit types. We want this wiki to be as comprehensive as possible for all the english players that play this game. It is mostly geared toward the Korean server, but there is no reason why English-speaking players of the Taiwan/Hong Kong/China servers can't use this as a knowledge base. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Minimum: CPU : Intel Pentium 4 @ 1.8 Ghz Memory : 512 MB Video Card : Geforce 4 ti4400 or ATI Radeon 9600 DirectX 9.0c Recommendend: CPU : Intel Pentium 4 - 2.8 Ghz Memory : 1GB Video Card : Geforce 7600 or ATI Radeon x1600 DirectX 9.0c Please refrain from asking people to buy you things~ w9ib7dGesqM Apsalus, a MA that has remained viable over the years. Some people still kick it from rooms. GrimPDA: from m-msv GrimPDA: it's awesome Zarata Meteor<3: Need to watch msv Tanja ♥: ...